Banging Patchouli
by Simplistically Content
Summary: Dean comes back to the hotel room to find his brother screwing the hippy chick and things take a different turn. [Het, mild wincest -if you squint-, mild kink, sexual content]


**Banging** **Patchouli**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just borrow.

Summary: Dean comes back to the hotel room to find his brother screwing the hippy chick and things take a different turn.

**Warnings**: Sexual Content, Het pairing, mild (barely there) Wincest, mild kink indulgence, masturbation, voyeurism and exhibitionism.

* * *

Dean walked into the hotel room and stopped dead, staring at his brother, who was in bed with a fucking hippy chick that believed in UFOs, both of whom were staring back at him, and his eyes narrowed.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, putting on a relieved expression when he saw his brother.

"Dean? Oh!" the girl gasped in awe as she turned from Sam to Dean, eyes wide with something Dean could only describe as 'near worship'. "The one who was abducted!"

"Oh so you acknowledged that fact did you? Before you started banging the locals?" Dean snarled, glaring at his brother, who just looked confused.

"Well he couldn't really do anything... you were gone so we just... entertained ourselves," the girl tried. She was still flushed and panting and Dean could tell they'd been on the verge of orgasm when he walked in.

"Then by all means, continue," he ground out and Sam gave him a curious look.

"You really want to watch me have sex with her?" he asked. "I think soul me would have issue with that..." he said without inflection.

"Soulless you should have thought about soul you before you started getting undressed. Now, fuck."

"I... think I should probably-GUH!" she threw her head back and groaned as Sam started moving again. "Oh God!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly, grunting in time with his hip thrusts.

Dean, for his part, moved towards the other bed and sat down, taking his jackets off and watching, adjusting himself in his pants when it got a little uncomfortable. He caught Sam's eye and quirked an eyebrow in question, allowing himself an amused smirk when Sam took it as a challenge and moved so he was upright and the covers slipped away, revealing miles and miles of sweaty, flushed skin. Sam pulled the girl up with him and settled her down, straddling his thighs, her legs wrapped around him tightly. His hands moved down to grasp her hips and he started to lift her up and let her fall back on him, the angle causing her to gasp and moan louder and louder with each thrust.

"Wait!" she cried out and Sam reluctantly slowed to a stop. "What..." she gasped and looked over at Dean. "What about you?" she gave his crotch a pointed look.

"Sweetheart I don't think you could handle the both of us," Dean said, amused but she shook her head.

"I could..." she trailed off, giving him a significant look that he chose to let go over his head.

"Unless you say it," Sam said in her ear. "He won't do it."

"I can..." she took a breath, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "I can suck you off while he fucks me?"

"No," Dean said. "Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine watching. You could spin her around though Sam."

By the time they were moving again, Sam shifted so he was facing his brother directly, the girl was still on his lap but was facing away from him, looking straight at Dean, spread open for him. Her hands reached behind, fisting in Sam's hair at his prompting and he groaned as he lifted her up again to drop her back down. "_Fuck_," he hissed, the pain from the hair pulling combining with the feel of her clenching around his dick felt amazing.

Dean watched his brother work the girl over, letting his hips do the work as his hands started to roam, first up, squeezing her breasts and fondling until the nipples hardened and she was gasping at the extra sensation. He slipped two fingers from each hand into her mouth briefly, wetting them, before going back down to her nipples and playing for a while longer, pinching them hard once until she cried out, ecstasy in her voice, her body both arching towards the pain and moving away from it, all movement intensifying the movement inside her. Dean palmed his own dick through his jeans as he watched the free porn shoot in front of him, squeezing tightly before unzipping and slipping his hand inside.

Sam's left hand stayed on the girl's breasts, alternating between the two while his right moved down, fingers dipping inside along side his dick for lubrication, making her jerk in his grasp again, before he pulled them out and went to work on her clit. He ran his wet fingers down the length of her lips, paying close attention to the abused opening he was currently brutally invading over and over again and Dean saw his brother smirking as the girl threw her head back and forth, gasping, crying out, whispering blasphemous comments over and over again and begging for more. Sam's finger's casually moved upwards, running over her clit directly and she screamed, arching up, panting when the callouses left the sensitive spot to concentrate on the skin surrounding it.

By then, Dean had his dick out and was jerking off slowly and deliberately, squeezing in all the right places to stave off his rapidly building orgasm. He was mildly impressed with his brother, soulless or not, the boy had skill, and a package. If Dean felt like crossing that line, he wouldn't be disappointed, but that was another story entirely so for now, he just watched the girl that smelled faintly of patchouli get fucked to within an inch of her sanity - it must be a Winchester thing, he surmised.

As Sam moved his hips at a vigorous pace, his hand paying very close attention to her clit, his other to her breasts, he felt her let one of her own hands release his hair and groaned at the loss of sensation until she grasped the hand North of her waist line and pushed it up until it was resting on her throat and then satisfied he had the right idea, she moved her hand back to his hair and fisted _tightly_, groaning with him as his hips stuttered, the fingers on her twitching and moving down quickly to slip inside her, jerking tightly and his palm grinding back against her too-sensitive clit; the hand now around her throat gripping, easily closing her airway for a few seconds until they both calmed down.

"_Jesus..._" Dean whispered, watching, attention rapt. He almost wished he'd taken her up on her offer of a blow job but rationalised that he'd miss this view if he had. It looked like the girl _and_ his brother had more than a few kinks that they weren't shy about delving into and Dean certainly wasn't complaining. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm and he could see that the other two were almost there as well so he continued to jerk off without bothering to edge it out anymore, he just went for it, breathing hard and watching them both.

"Oh god," the girl moaned. "Don't stop... so close..." she breathed and felt it building up inside her. His dick pumped in and out, pace increasing as he brushed against her spot inside, his fingers massaging her outside, the hand on her throat tightening one last time and holding her on the knife edge while he grunted and groaned in her ear, his release inside her, stimulating her more until she was almost convulsing with the need for air, the need to come and then he finally let her breath and she screamed, no longer in control of her body's movements but knowing that he'd keep her steady as she rode wave after wave of ecstasy and unbridled _pleasure_.

Sam emptied himself inside her with a sense of satisfaction; she had been a very fun fuck, made all the better by the fact that they had been caught by his brother and that his brother had made them continue anyway. He moved his eyes across to the other bed where he saw Dean tense and grunt out his own orgasm and in the back of Sam's mind he wondered if his next fuck would have a dick and would it be as good as the delicious, wet heat he was currently buried inside.

Fifteen minutes later, the girl was gone with afterthought advice to wear a scarf for the next week or so and the brothers were left alone.

"I'm still pissed," Dean said from where he was laying in sweat pants on his bed, arm thrown casually over his face and Sam took a moment to admire his brother.

"That's fine," he said, moving over to his own bed and sitting down.

Neither could stop their thoughts from going to the other, crossing that taboo line, but neither commented and eventually, Dean fell asleep. Sam, in a moment of compassion he didn't realise he could even feel, threw the spare blanket that had been kicked from his own bed onto the floor before the sex has started, over Dean and went to take a shower.

Dean could be pissed in the morning.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,501_

_Obviously inspired by the scene when Dean returns from his 'abduction', but I decided to put a different spin on it. I write a lot of slash though so this was refreshing. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know either way :)_


End file.
